Forum:New Weapons
I was thinking while i was fighting a Shougun Ceanataur that it would be better if MH would have a fast impact based weapon beacause when i used a hammer to break its shell i was slow and it would just turn around and attack me and while i was using a GS it took me about half of the huunting time to do it. So i was thinking about the Gauntlets fast puches, heavy punches and an upper cut. fast light punch with ▲ and a heavy punch with o and an uppercut with ▲+O and with R it would have a charge like the hammer for example ▲,▲,▲,R. Like the SnS and DS,having a weapons tree, the Gauntlets would have a branch the Claws with fast downward slashes with ▲ and upward slashes with O and and dual slash with ▲+O and like the Gauntlets a charge slice with R There have been many wishes for knuckle weapons, all downvoted due to the fact that punching a monster to death is feeble and inefficient, especially with heavy gloves on. If it's a fast impact weapon you want, I once posted an idea for a Staff, which was like a bow staff weapon... Cobalt32 15:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Knuckles are a different weapon you just wear them in your hands an poof there you go i'm just new to this posing stuff so sorry if i disturbed you Either way, it generates no leverage, thus does not multiply force, and relies exclusively on the hunter's arm strength to do damage; hunter's may be tough, but they certainly aren't herculean, so punching things to death is a bad idea, especially if said thing has armored skin (just try fighting a monster using only the "shadowbox" gesture; that's more or less what you would get with knuckles). Besides, doesn't the hunter's gauntlets count as "armored knuckles" already? Cobalt32 15:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Your right but If the Hunters gautlets would have the upgraded power of from what monster it was carved lik the tigrex having powerful puches, or the Jinouga having Heavy lightning punches Queestion: how do you put your username on where u edited it? Im new to posting and everything so can u tell me how Well, adding more material to a fist doesn't necessarily make it stronger... Also, you sign comments with four tildes"~" at the end of your post. Cobalt32 15:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't really like this idea to well. You can't really work with gauntlets to well against giant monsters. Maybe against minions, but not medium to large monsters. So it's actually a very use less idea if you think about it. Jesse 16:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) @Jesse: My point exactly. Cobalt32 00:55, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Rather than call in Mike Tyson to fight the monster, why not try a club-type weapon. You know how the sword and shield is to the great sword? This would essentially be that to the hammer. It is used similarly with the sword, as it comes with a shield mechanism of its own. It would be more like a real-life hammer, as it is hand-held, but also retains some MH style. There could be small hammers, clubs, maces, and possibly a small morning star in this weapon section. If enough people like my idea, I'll make a page for it myself. SethOmega 02:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Just a quick thought; everyone said Knuckle weapons would be stupid because the impact would just be too weak, well.........what if it worked with pistons? Unreal Tornament 3, piston powered melee weapon, made the enemies become red mist in 3 seconds flat. My point is, if knuckle weapons were to ever be made, surely pistons could be used to give the weapon some serious power, thus making it more a "realistic" weapon to hunt monsters with.- Countjoe1 @Joe: Maybe, but could you do that with MH tech? Cobalt32 12:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt: Gunlance, Bowgun, Switchaxe, Dragonator, Sand ship, Air balloon, Lightning rod, Shock trap etc. Yeah I think they have the right tech for the job. Before you reply, think about this: how do you think the Dragonator works? It has to have enough power to pierce a dragons hide, but also must be controlled enough not to destroy the mechanism or become detached as it fires, plus it must also work underwater, There must be a piston or two somewhere. Dontcha think? @Joe: True, but those are huge; do you think they can make that kind of stuff small yet? Cobalt32 12:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Cobalts right. The shock trap is a small generator, but it can only last for a small amount of time before exploding. The gunlance and bowgun have to deal with gun powder, just like barrel bombs. Sand ship uses the desserts winds to move around, and the air balloon runs on hot air being heated with abit of fire. As for the lightning rod well it's only a highly conductive piece of metal placed on the ground... The Dragonator is indeed a wonder but it's extremly large, and takes forever to reload/cool down. I don't think they have the type of technology yet to make pistons into a glove strong enough to do some real damage on a monster. Jesse 14:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) @Jesse: Exactly. Plus, now that I think about it, giant fists probably wouldn't fit in with the rest of MH's weapons, IMO. Cobalt32 20:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) The Idea of small ko weapons is great but I think it would be better to intergrate them with the sns and dual swords. Here me out have you ever looked at MH3's Uragaan gigas club(sns) or MHP3's diablos dual swords and though "waitaminute this is a club not a sword" wouldn't it be cool if they just made do ko damage instead of slash. It wouldn't be alot of ko damage but it would do more overall damage than the cutting variety. on another note Dragonators are steam powered (not sure about underwater one though) because the MH world is not very advandced since it's roamed by giant monsters that would be very problamatic..."hey honey im gonna be late from work some Lao shan lung just decided to block the main highway"....that would suck o_O Sonoel 22:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) @Sonoel: You have a point about the Gigas Club and such, but I don't like the concept of identical weapon classesthat deal strike damage instead of slash. Nor am I particularly privy to the idea of weapon classes having particular weapons that deal a different type of damage than the rest, otherwise there wouldn't be anything special about the strike/slash damage split. I do think there needs to be more kinds of strike weapons, but there still needs to be something unique about those weapons to keep them different in more ways than just deling strike damage. The idea of clubs as a new weapon class is fine, as long as there are more differences to keep it from just being "SnS with Strike". Besides, lots of classes have weapons that look like something other than what their class is supposed to be... Cobalt32 23:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC)